


Transformation Board Game

by tfWindman03



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Earth C (Homestuck), Multi, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfWindman03/pseuds/tfWindman03
Summary: Based off a previous work by orphan_account, A magic board game makes it's way through humans and trolls on Earth C. It's transformative abilities have now landed on John's doorstep and he decides to play it with his friends.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Dave Strider, John Egbert/Rose Lalonde
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Set up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [TransformationStuck: Board Game Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442150) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



John was eating lunch alone when he heard his doorbell ring. It was May 13th, a whole month after his birthday. He put down his food and walked to the door, still in his PJs. He quickly thought of changing before opening the door. Obviously he doesn't care if the mailman (which is probably a lone salamander in a cute outfit) sees him in his Slimer patterned pajamas. But there was no one there. 

"What?" He looks around outside. No mailmen or anything. Just a rectangular box at his feet. John is dazzled by this but he picks up the box anyway. He hasn't ordered anything, but Dirk has been late with John's birthday present so this must be it. John notices though that the box is not labelled at all. Then what could it be? A gift from one of his neighbors? 

He closes the door and takes it inside. He grabs a scissors and hassles the box open. Inside was a board game. It wasn't even in one of those boxes with pictures of kids playing the game on it or something. There was a bland looking board with a deck of cards kept together with 2 rubber bands, a die, and a piece of paper with rules and instructions on it. The board had a road consisting of 30 squares, a start space, and a stop space. In the middle was the name for this game: TRANSFORMATIONSTUCK. John gets an idea.

*** 

"Wait, so run that by me again." Dave says to John through his phone. 

"I want you to come over so we can play a board game." John says back. 

"You know I can catch onto your tricks from a mile away, right? Seriously Egbert, you're not even trying to hide it. What's gonna happen when I arrive? Will i be pied again?" 

"No no no! I'd only ever pie you on special occasions. You just have to trust me."

"Really? What's the game called?" Dave asks.

John re-read the title. "Transformationstuck" 

"Ok now I know you're planning to prank me. There's no game called Transformationstuck." 

"I'm serious! I'll send you a picture!" 

"Okay. It better not be photoshopped." Dave then hung up. 

John quickly snapped a picture of the board and texted it to dave. He then got a call from Dave. 

"Dang, I can't argue with that then. I'll be over in a bit. I really don't have anything else to do, y'know." 

"Yeah. Thanks Dave." The phone call was then terminated again. 

Dave didn't actually believe John. He had to give credit to him though. This fake board game he made did look pretty convincing. It even looked all beaten and aged from years of use. He was aware of John's tricks, so he planned to sneak in through a window or something. John always had them opened up all the way because "wind and shit" as Karkat once hypothesized. 

What Dave was unaware of was the fact that there was no ill intent in John's proposal. What he also didn't know is that John invited both Jade and Rose for this little game. 

***

Dave got there quickly and found a window to crawl in through. He entered the kitchen where he was surprised to find John, Jade, and Rose sitting by a coffee table, about to play the game. John looks over to Dave. 

"Did you crawl through my window again?" 

"No." 

"...Well then join in. I'm gonna explain how this game works." John says, putting his attention back to the board. 

Dave just awkwardly sits in a chair. Jade and Rose smile at him. It's been a month since they last met up. 

"Okay so this game works pretty much how you would expect. Everyone roles the die and moves their piece and then take a card. I shuffled it already so we don't have to worry about that. Every red space which occurs every 5 spaces means everyone draws a card. You have to roll the perfect number if you get close to the end space so if your 2 spaces away, then you have to roll a 1 or a 2. Got it?" John says. 

Everyone else says "Yes." 

"Y'know. It'd pretty funny how we got pieces that match our pesterchum colors. Heh" John reveals the pieces which were blue, green, red, and purple. He puts them on the starting space and said "Even though I'm the host, I'll roll first." He tosses the die to only get a 1. Jade giggles a bit as John moves his die with a disappointed look on his face. He picks up a card and narrates what it said. "To start the game, you shall become taller and lighter. Although I cannot say, that your clothes won't get tighter...What?" John looked up from his card to his friends who were also confused. Suddenly John felt his clothes tighten around him. He had since changed into his Slimer t-shirt along with khakis. Usually they fit comfortably, but now that he had started to grow, he could feel his clothes become undersized. "Um! What the fuck is happening!?" 

"The game appears to be magic." Rose says. 

"What the fuck!" Dave yells. 

The transformation was over quickly and John noted that he grew around 2 ft. He now towered over his friends who stared at him in confusion. "Uhhhhhhh." 

"Is this thing cursed or something?" Dave asks. 

"Welp. It does appear to be so. Unless someone is tricking us." Rose gets up to look out the windows but no one was there. 

"I'm...going to change into something else." John got up and awkwardly walked across the room in his insanely tight clothes. But he seemingly walks into an invisible wall that prevented him from going upstairs. "What the hell!?" He prodded at the invisible wall. It looks like they'll be stuck in this room for a while. "Are you kidding me!?" 

"No way. You better not be doing any mime acts on me Egbert." Dave got up to test the wall only to see that it is actually there. "What?" 

"Okay this is starting to freak me out!" Jade says. She's been silent in her chair this whole time. 

"This is definitely the work of the game. Or at least that's what I'm thinking." Rose says. 

Dave kicked the wall. "Goddammit. Are we seriously stuck here because of this game." Dave stubbornly walks back to his chair and sits down. 

"Aw common. I really want to change out of this." John says. 

Jade grabs the instructions. "Are you sure you read all of this?" 

John looks at the piece of paper over Jades shoulder. "I swear I did!" Suddenly, an extra piece of text fades in on the paper. "You are not allowed to leave the room the game is being played in until it is finished. Once it is, all transformations will be undone and you will be allowed to leave." John read out. 

Dave facepalms. "So great. We're stuck because John can't read." 

"Hey! Be nice! He just made a mistake." Jade said. 

"Just calm down. All we need to do is just finish the game and hope nothing gets damaged." Rose says. 

John uncomfortably sits down. "Rose has a point." 

"So who's going next then." Dave asks. He very rarely shows emotions but everyone could tell he was annoyed. 

"Um. I think you do." John says.

"Oh. Then I'll go." Dave takes the die and rolls it.


	2. Turn 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they calm down, Dave, Rose, and Jade take their turn with varying results.

1\. Dave rolled a 1. He sighs and says "We're never gonna finish if we keep rolling 1s." But he obliges to the die and moves his piece onto John's space. He draws a card and reads it out. "Your friend across the table has some assets that are strange. You will soon share them with just 1 simple change. Wait, what?" Dave looked up at Jade and immediately understood what it meant.

Jade looked up at Dave, seemingly understanding what it meant as well.

Dave suddenly felt something weird going happening ontop of his head. He felt his hair and is surprised to feel 2 dog ears, identical to Jade's, growing. "Holy shit I'm a furry."

John broke into laughter while Rose just looked at Dave with a smirk on her face.

Jade was completely surprised. She got out of her chair and touched Dave's new ears. "Woah, they're exactly like mine!" she says "We can be Bec buddies!"

"Um. Yeah. We can for now." Dave says

When the ears were fully formed, Dave then felt something in his pants. It was the tail. He moved his hands to the tail that was struggling to get out. This was probably the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to him, but he tried his best to keep his cool. What he didn't know though was that he was blushing immensely. "Ok Rose, it's your turn." Dave said like nothing even happened. He was just trying to keep the game going as fast as possible. 

Rose took the die and then rolled it. The die landed with 4 dots facing up.

"Oh thank gog." Dave says.

Rose glances at Dave before moving her piece 4 spaces and then picking up a card. "Now that it's your turn to transform, how about we make your clothes reflect a place more warm? Well this is going to be interesting." Before Rose even knew it, her clothes started to move and change form. It went by too quickly for her to predict what final form they would take. In only a second or 2, she finds herself dressed in a stereotypical Hawaiian Luau dress. There was a loose flower necklace around her neck, bra made out of 2 halves of a coconut kept in place by a loose string, and a skirt made out of grass. Nothing else.

Rose looks down at her new getup. "Wow. That was probably what I least expected. Does this game think I'm an exhibitionist or something?"

"Wow." John plainly says.

"Don't worry Rose. You still look great." Jade says so Rose doesn't feel uncomfortable.

"I better be!"

Dave notices that his tail starts to wag seemingly by it's own, so he tries to stifle it before anyone sees it. John did see it but he didn't say anything. Things were already awkward enough.

While Rose was observing her new looks, Jade took the die. "Okay! It's my turn!" She shakes the die around in her hands and then tosses them at the table. The die shows a 3. "Nice!" she says as she moves her piece accordingly and takes a card. "John. Give me a drum roll."

"Oh! of course." John then proceeded to slap his hands on the table to build suspense.

"You seem to have too many things to remember, so you use bands. Perhaps it would help if you had an extra pair of hands." Jade just stared at her card for a few seconds. "W-what?" Just after saying that, she began to feel something weird on her sides. She lifts up her shirt slightly to see 2 lumps growing several inches below her arms.

Everyone just stared in utter confusion as the lumps grew, developed elbows and started to resemble arms.

Jade was perplexed. The new arms didn't hurt or anything. They was just...beyond weird. When the transformation finished, she stretched out her 2 new, perfectly normal arms. She put her shirt back down and moved the arms through her shirt sleeves, stretching them out as they were not made for 2 arms. "Welp...At least that's over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, but I'm planning to make each round its own chapter.
> 
> As time goes on in the game, the transformations will get a little more sexual. So if you're looking for that, then you came to the right place.


	3. Turn 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the 2nd round, everyone starts to realize that this board game may have a weirdly sleazy side to it.

"Wait, those things actually work!?" John points at Jade's new arms.

She moves them around. "I guess they do."

"Jeez. This game is super weird."

Dave grabs the die and gives it to John. "Okay we get it but can we just keep this going." Dave's tail reveals itself and he quickly tries to hide it away again.

John laughs a bit. "I understand. Just let me see what I get here." He then rolls a 4. "Now that's better." He moves his piece ahead of the others and takes a card. "There is someone you know who's beauty leaves your mouth agape, so how about we me reform you in her shape?" John looks up silently and then looks at his hand. "Wait when did I have pink nails?"

That's when the changes started. John held out his hands while they started to soften and become more slender. That's when John realized that the card was turning him into Roxy! He looked worriedly at his hands as the feminine changes started to crawl up his arms. The others observed in an awkward and confused silence. John didn't know it yet but the changes were also affecting his feet (with the same type of changes happening) and was starting to crawl up his legs. All the hair on his limbs disappeared and soon he had arms and legs that looked like Roxy's. He then noticed his waist starting to feel weird. He looked down to see his waist and ass push out, straining his already tight khaki shorts. This must be what being Jake feels like. 

John then felt his hair start to change. It was changing shape and turning white. This is when Rose finally realized what was going on. "Oh my god! You're turning into Roxy."

John tried saying something back but he couldn't get it out as his vocal chords were. While his penis was sucked into his body and subsequently reformed into female reproductive organs. "I-I-I think so" she finally gets out. She gasps at the sound of the familiar voice. She puts a hand down to feel around her vagina which causes her to audibly moan from only a slight touch.

Dave just stared, dumbfounded. He didn't even care if his wagging tail was visible.

Jade looked reasonably scared.

John feels her face change shape and color. The transformation finally finishes with John's belly being sucked in to reveal a curvier figure as with breasts forming at the same time. 

John observed her new looks. She cups her breasts with her hands and then moves her hands all over, feeling around. Her clothes were tight before, but now they were verging on unbearably tight. John would take them off if her friends weren't surrounding her. She's pretty sure she'd have to rip up the clothes in order to get them off as well. "Um. That's neat." she says in Roxy's voice.

Rose, wide eyed, was the first to reply. "What the fuck is going on?" She has seen her fair share of weird skaia bullshit befoe but this was the first time it had actually caught her off guard. John just turned into her ecto-sister!

"H-he's Roxy." Dave says.

"Yeah. I think I noticed." John says, unknowingly adopting Roxy's trademarked sass. 

While the others were distracted, Dave took the die and quickly rolled it. He got a 3, moved his piece over to Rose's and swiped a card. "Challenge card?"

Jose and Jade's attention shifted to him but John was too busy feeling herself up to care. 

"You seem to be unhappy with your current situation. Make out with the player across from you in order to undo your transformation..." Dave stared at the card, reading it over again and again in his head.

Jade was utterly shocked but she couldn't find anything to say. Her general thoughts could be seen on her face though. Rose felt that same. She was starting to realize that this game must have some sort of fetish or something.

John finally noticed that something happened. "Wait. What'd I miss?" Her voice still sounded identical to that of Roxy's.

Dave dropped the card. "I...I have to make out with Jade in order to get rid of these ears and this tail." He was debating the card's proposal in his head.

"That shouldn't be too hard, right? Like, I'm pretty sure you guys are a thing." John has noted in the past how Jade and Dave obviously had something going on/developing but that might not be as true as she thought.

Neither Dave nor Jade responded. After a while, Dave got up and walked over to Jade. Before Jade could even ask what he was doing, he leaned in and tried to make out with Jade but she quickly pushed him back. 

"Can we not please?" Jade asks.

Dave was taken aback. That whole situation played out a lot better in his head. "I'm sorry. Your dog stuff is cool and all but...I just don't want it on me."

"That's understandable, but please warn me next time."

"Um, okay." Dave scratches the back of his neck. "Can we make out then?"

Jade is silent for a while but then says "Okay."

They then started to have sloppy make outs. John looked away, embarrassed, while Rose watched, amused by the absurdity of the situation.

She reaches into her pocket to grab her phone only to remember that her grass skirt doesn't have pockets. "Crap! The game took my phone."

"Really?" John reaches into her pocket (which was harder than expected) to find out that her phone wasn't even there either. It was actually on a table in the other room. "This game must have planned all of this."

Dave and Jade soon stopped. Their faces were red as all hell. Dave went back to his chair and gave the die to Rose "Here." His dog ears and tail slowly shriveled back into his body. He was now just normal Dave again.

She takes it hesitantly, seeing that Dave was mortified, and then rolled a 1. "Nice." Rose moves her piece on the same space as John's. She was now tied for the lead, but Jade could take it if she gets a decent roll. Rose grabs a card. Hopefully, even if she loses, she'll retain her calmness and dignity throughout the game. "You've had an interest in cephalopod-like horror terrors since you were a kid, so this should mean you would love to have the legs of a squid." Rose frowned at the card. "This isn't going to be fun. I'd recommend Jade goes quickly while whatever the card just said happens." She slides the die to Jade who was still recovering from the embarrassment of Dave's turn. 

While Jade rolls a 4, taking the lead by 2 spaces, Rose starts to notice her legs transforming. They were becoming slimy as they started to manipulate, curl, and separate in very strange and honestly gross ways. Rose was very glad that this was happening under the table, but she was feeling worried.

Jade takes a card. She didn't call for a drum roll this time. "You've always been slightly embarrassed by your breast...size...Do I really have to read the entire card?"

John takes a look at the instructions again. The words "Yes" fade in on the bottom. "I think so" John says.

Jade puts her head in her hands but then reads the rest of the card in an annoyed voice. "but after this transformation, you will surely get attention from all the guys. BLUH!" Jade throws the card on the ground. With that, the transformation started. It was pretty simple and quick. Her boobs just grew a lot. They went from 'barely existing' to 'big as hell'. Jade couldn't really be mad at the game since she has always wanted bigger breasts but this was overkill. And the fact that her closest friends had to watch was not fun. 

Meanwhile, Rose's transformation finished. Everything below her waist was now made up of a dozen tentacles that just kind of squirmed around and stuff. One brushes up against John's leg which causes her to jump up. "Jesus Christ! What the hell is up with this game!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should be better. I hope I put enough detail into the TFs


	4. Turn 3

"I think it's pretty obvious that the board game has some...weird interests to say the least." Rose says as she sits up in her chair. Her legs made sitting uncomfortable. 

Jade crossed her arm. Or tried to as her breasts were blocking her hands a bit. She slides the die over to John while frowning. Obviously, she doesn't like the game.

John takes them. "Well. Even though I'm Roxy, I'm enjoying the game for the most part." John says in an attempt to lighten the weird mood. But all she gets are annoyed looks from the others. She rolls the die. "2." Once again, John is tied for the lead but this time with Jade. She takes a card. "You always watch the movie Ghostbusters in your downtime, so as a tribute, we will make you out of slime." John looks up. "These cards really seem to care more about rhyming than been clear about what's supposed to happen."

"True." Dave says. He has since tried to lay back in his chair to relax.

John suddenly feels something happening inside her. "Um. I'm starting to feel weird."

"Are you okay John?" Jade asks.

"I have no clue." John lifts up her shirt to look at her stomach.

"Holy shit! It's fucking green." Dave calls out from his spot, suddenly sitting up.

John's skin and insides were slowly turning into slime. "What the hell?" She puts her hand down to her stomach to feel it. It's slimy but stays in shape. By then, the transformation finished in John's abdomen and traveled up and down her body. The slime was consistent and transparent. 

Rose was looking at John with a look of absolute confusion and horror. "Y-you don't have organs..."

"Yeah." John was still looking down. "I noticed." The slime transformation had now finished in John's chest and groin. It was now going though her arms. She still felt normal, or as normal as a slime girl named 'John' could be. Most of the weirdness came from the fact that she was becoming a slime girl. Before it could get to her hands, she flicks the die to Dave. "You should roll now." Somehow, she could still speak. Her voice hadn't changed at all even with the transformation reaching her face.

Dave was staring at John still, completely distracted by the transformation his friend was going through. He soon snaps out of it. "Sorry. I'll roll." He rolls a 3, making the lead a 3 way tie. He grabs a card and glances over at John again. The transformation had reached her hands, feet, and hair. Her hair becoming slime that took on the general shape of Roxy's hair. He looks back at the card. "The other transformations may have been subtly lewd, but now we're going all the way by making you nude...What the fu-"

There was a sudden fwoosh and Dave's clothes were gone, nowhere to be seen. Dave, stunned, looked down and tried to cover himself with his hands. "Gog damn it. That's not even a transformation. That's just theft."

By now, John had become completely made of slime. Her clothes stuck to her body and were soaked, leaving certain qualities visible to the others. She still looked exactly like Roxy, but now she was just green and shiny. Once again, she was too distracted observing her changes to pay attention to the game.

"Don't worry Dave. We're not going to look at you under the table." Rose says. "I think this game is trying to aggravate us. So if we just relax, no matter how embarrassed we get, then we'll not give the game the satisfaction it wants."

"Yeah. what she said." John says, most likely not hearing anything.

"Ugh. I guess you're right." Dave passes the die to Rose.

Rose rolls the die and gets a 1. "I wouldn't be surprised if the game is choosing our rolls before we even make them." She moves her piece onto the 6th space. "Oh great. we all have to take a card."

"AUGH!" Dave and Jade both groan.

John had, by now, started paying attention to the game again. "Don't worry guys. We'll go through this cautiously." John puts out a slimy hand to grab a card, leaving some slime on the cards.

Dave cautiously reaches out and takes a card and flicks off the slime. "Maybe you should keep your hands to yourself for now."

"That makes sense." John says. She waits for everyone to draw a card and then reads hers. "Your recent transformation has soaked your cloth, so we will fix it by making you a goth...That rhyme was really reaching. I don't even think it's grammatically correct."

"Cloth?" Rose asks.

"I think it meant clothes." And that's when the transformation started. Nothing happened to John, but her clothes began to darken in color and take on a different shape and texture. Her shoes became high black leather boots. Her pink skirt turned black while fishnets grew around her slimy legs. Her shirt changed into a get up that complimented her figure more, especially her cleavage. "Oh. This isn't as bad as I thought it would turn out."

"What did you expect to happen?" Dave asks.

"I don't know. I thought it might have changed up my mind or something." John says.

"It might have not finished yet." Dave says.

There was several seconds of silence as John looked at everybody, waiting to see if she'd start talking about heavy metal or something like that. Alas, nothing happened. "Dave, read your card."

Dave sighs and flips over his card. "You spend a lot of time around certain trolls, so how about you take on a similar role? I guess I can handle that." With that, Dave's skin started to become grey. His hair turned black, and nubs started to poke out of his skull. "Ow. That actually hurts a bit." He puts a hand on his head to feel the horns grow. He looks down to see something happening with his dick. He tries to play it off cool but knows that it's gonna turn into a "bulge." His balls retreated inside, forming a slit. His penis morphed into a slimy tendril. Dave couldn't lie, this was pretty strange but it felt good. He moved it around, still thinking no one had noticed yet. His horns finished growing. Their phallic shape becoming evident to the others. 

John, Jade, and Rose try to hold in laughs as Dave looks up at them "What?"

"Um. Nothing. I'll read my card now." Rose says. "Oh great another challenge card. You don't like being a squid I think we can both agree, so you can get rid of them by screwing the first person you see." Before Rose could even process what she just read, she looks forward at John. "Oh shit!"

John looked at Rose. "Um...So do you want to get rid of your...squid thing?" John asks.

Suddenly, Rose starts to feel intense lust for John, most likely the doing of the game. She slips out of her chair and onto the floor.

John looked under the table. "Rose, are you okay?"

Rose, overcome by lust, crawls under the table and then up onto John.

"Woah, hold on." The chair tips over leaving John flat down on the ground and a crazed Rose on top of her.

Dave and Jade both know where this is going and respectfully looked away.

Rose gets her tentacles wrapped around John. 

"Woah Rose are you sure about this?" John asks. She tries to relax but this was just too weird for her. "You know I'm technically Roxy now right?"

"I do John but I don't care." Rose says. One of her tentacles slips up John's skirt and rubs her vagina.

John moaned. She would fight back but then accepted Rose's presence. She felt too good.

Rose starts having slimy make outs with John while putting her tentacles into her.

"Oh...fuck." is all that John could say as she was overcome by the pleasure. 

Dave and Jade are now covering their ears.

Rose pulled her tentacle out of John's vagina and stuck it back in repeatedly. The other tentacles rubbed up against the both of them. Rose used one to penetrate herself as well.

John groped Rose as several moans escaped their mouths when their lips briefly disconnected. 

This passed for several minutes until John spoke up again. "Oh fuck...I'm about to cum."

"Hehe...Same here John." Rose started to move and penetrate faster.

"Oohh!" John came at the same time as Rose. This was the most pleasurable experience in both of their lives. She didn't want to let go of Rose but she felt her tentacles retreat and form back into normal human legs. Rose remained silent as all of this happened so John decided it would be nice to thank her. "Thanks Ro-"

John was suddenly hit by a slap to the face delivered by a now infuriated Rose. "What the hell Egbert!?"

John was startled by this rapid shift in mood. 'W-what?"

"Why the hell did you let me do that!?" Rose stood up and tried to wipe all the slime off of herself. She then walked over to her seat sat down, hiding her face from the others.

John got up as well, leaving a mess on the floor. "I was just going with what the card said."

Rose just frustratingly groaned in response. She did enjoy having sex with John, but she didn't like the game making that decision for her.

Jade and Dave finally look back at the others. "I guess I should read my card now." Jade says. She decides to finally finish up this turn as well by rolling the die and grabbing a 2nd card. She got a 1. Jade frowned and moved her piece onto the 8th space and then picked up her 2 cards. "The last card left this room in an uncomfortable air. This next one will be mild as we'll just change your skin and hair. Yeah I guess that isn't so bad." Jade's skin starts to change from the tan that Jade took a lot of pride in to a darker tone. Her hair changed from jet black to a luscious maroon. "Phew. Maybe this game doesn't want to completely embarrass us."

The others remain silent.

"There is a person at this table who has lost a certain extremity of his. We can make up for this by giving you a penis...I stand corrected." Jade throws the card on the floor again and just tries to ignore the weird feeling in her groin. Her vagina and other reproductive organs weren't effected but she could feel a new sensitive organ pitch a tent under her long skirt. She tried not to look but she quickly glanced down to see a bulge in her lap. She shudders and passes the die to John. So much has happened so far and no one has even gotten 1/3 of the way through the game. Yikes.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggest future cards in the comments!
> 
> Also advice on how to improve this would also help. This is my first fic, so I need all the help I can get.


End file.
